User talk:94Connor949
____________ Message from: Emelend ---- Hi Connor, I like what you've got going here so far with the wiki, lots of content. In looking around though, I am confused about the category structure and I was thinking of redoing much of it. I was thinking instead of a category called Bio, there would be one called Bio Creatures or something similar, to help differentiate the category pages from content pages. That way, we would be able to have a separate content page called Bio with information about the Bio genesis type, instead of redirecting to the category page. Similar changes could be made to most of the categories that already exist. What do you think? --Emelend 23:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ____________ Mesage from: TranquilSilence ---- I agree with Emeland,Also would You mind If I create a section where users can post their concepts for Fictual Darkspore Charecters,or DOC's,I just think it would be interesting to see what sort of Heroes Players come up with. Sorry the last massage was from me. TranquilSilence 17:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ____________ Mesage from: TranquilSilence ---- How were my Edits? Could you provide any tips?TranquilSilence 19:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ____________ Message from: 94Connor949 ---- @ Emelend: Well, I have a couple reasons why I did this. One reason why I have Category pages instead of normal pages, is so there’s no need to post every Hero or Enemy on that page, instead, they’re automatically listed below in alphabetical order. The redirect page is so, instead of having type Bio, we can simply type Bio, and it will redirect to the proper page. Another reason why, is so this way, there wouldn’t be 2 pages about the same thing, and so only one would need to be edited. Also, not all things that are Bio are characters, technically Verdanth is a Bio Planet, same with other Planets, with the exception of Scaldron. Users can specify below in the page’s category slot which type it is, whether it’s a Hero, Enemy, or Planet. However, on the Characters & Classes page, one of the sections is Bio Characters. @ TranquilSilence: I am considering making a section where users can post their concepts for Heroes, Planets, and maybe Enemies. But I’ll be doing this after the Release of Darkspore. But until then, people can post their ideas on their User Pages. Also, your edits were good, a few typos, but good. But if your going to post ability pictures, please remove the part that says 'thumb|' in the picture code. That all I can think of for now, your doing a good job so far. :') (I took the liberty of organizing this page, so everyone call tell each others messages apart.) * Posted by: '94Connor949 @ 20:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ____________ Help from a fellow admin (on another wiki) Hello, I am Sam 3010 and I am bureacrat of the League of Legends Wiki. I would love to help you develop the basics of this wiki and give you certain tips. I loved spore and I was thinking that I could make the Darkspre wiki, but I can't even buy the game and the LoL Wiki was in a work bloom so I had to give up on the idea. I just wanted to invite you to check out my wiki (number 9 on the PC games link at the top of all Wikia Pages) and you can copy all the codes you want as well as take ideas. One thing I consider would be helpful is for you to add a recolor to the people's name that have added rights like Admins and Bureaucrats, I believe that would help new contributors to identify who to ask for help. Please be free to comment on mytalk page, and I will answer as soon as I can. 05:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :You could start by adding a file to this page File:Favicon.ico, the file will appear when the wiki is a added to the favorites. I created one image for you to use on that: @ Sam 3010 Hi! It's good to hear from another Administrator. I'll take a look at LoL Wiki, and I'll probably get some good ideas. :) I would like to have colored names for Admins Bureaucrats, but I don't know how. Also, that Icon is good, but I have an idea for one, it'll look like this, but instead of 'EA' it'll have 'DW' (for Darkspore Wiki) in the same font. Quick question Hey there, just wanted to reach out and ask why this wiki was created as its own separately entity rather than being incorporated into the existing Spore wiki. We're just curious as to the history of this wiki, as we think ideally the information is better served existing within Spore wiki, as that site has the majority of the SEO juice (search darkspore on Google and spore.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspore is the third entry listed). Any information you can give me on the history of this wiki would be much appreciated. Thanks. tae (talk) 19:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) @ taelovesthesharks I'm not quite sure what you mean by history, but I can answer your other question. Although Darkspore was inspired by Spore, mainly the Editor, and are both Maxis games, they are two separate games. Therefore, it should have it's own separate Wiki. If you have played Darkspore, you will realize that they are different. Also, I believe that Darkspore Wiki or more well known that Spore Wiki on the Official Darkspore forum. You are more than welcome to use any information here on Spore Wiki though. * (User:94Connor949) @ 05:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) "Blitz" and "Planets and Places" pages... Hi, Connor! I think you should know, pages "Blitz" and "Planets and Places" randomly get screwed up. Can you fix them? Crogenitor Mario 18:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, they are fixed now. Still, thanks for creating such a great wiki! Crogenitor Mario 11:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Interested in helping Hey I'd love to help build this up but I have no programming or web editing experience. I'm loving the game and would LOVE to have a good database for it. I'd be glad to contribute information and help any way I can. Can you use me? Tehric Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) I'll be around here for a while hopefully, cleaning pages up, and adding new information where needed. Oops, I guess I forgot to tell everyone... Oops, I guess I forgot to tell everyone here on DarksporeWiki, I was leaving for Idaho on the 8th, and wouldn't be back 'til late on the 20th. That's why I've been gone for so long. Oh well, I'm back now anyway, but I don't think I'm going to be on Darkspore or DarksporeWiki very much anymore, since I don't actually have Darkspore. So, on that note, I'm giving Bureaucratic User Status to my fellow Admin ShadowRaptor101. * Posted By: 94Connor949 @ 21:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) On a hunch, I went to the admittedly out of date Darkspore section on the Spore.Wikia, and managed to find some old images, such as the first ever Warp Spawner and Hypno Mantis images (back when it was called the Hydro Mantis), as well as some of the screenshots/concept art that was at the bottom of the old pages for the Heroes revealed back then. Now, I am refraining from uploading these because they were on another wiki. Most of them were uploaded by Shadowraptor101, who has a presence here, but still, I'm not sure if I am allowed to upload them to this wiki. Which is why I thought I should ask you. I also have the sneaking suspicion I messed up sending this message somehow. Xp This is Evex, just in case this is as messed up as I think it is. Request for help Hi Connor. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. That banner image at the top of main page looks really good. Would you happen to know of a larger version of it? Parts of the image would make a nice background for the wiki. If not, no worries. I'll see what large Darkspore images I can find, unless you already have an image that you want used. If so, please link me. For the main page, if you have any ideas about how you want it to look, please let me know. The first idea I had was to make section headers (Welcome, About, Featured Video, etc.) using the same font as the logo. I also saw that the blogs are quite active. I could add a bloglist to the right column if you want. Other ideas that are popular on other wikis include: a slider - large slideshow featuring up to 4 images that link to a page (see example at Pandora Hearts Wiki), and image link "buttons" (see example at Mass Effect Wiki). Let me know what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I grabbed the background image from the official site and used it to make a possible new background for the wiki. Check out this preview from the theme designer. If you want to use it, just say the word, and I'll upload it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I made some examples of new section headers that I mentioned in my first message. How do they look? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm glad you like the new main page layout. :) As you requested, I put the activity feed back, but using a shortened version (shortlist=true), so that it doesn't take up so much space. Also, I just uploaded a new favicon using DW on that EA logo you linked to. Favicons usually update within 12-24 hours, but can sometimes take longer. To preview the favicon image, use this link. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The hero titles Hi So, yeah, I read your hero ideas page, and I recently came up with titles to your heroes. EDIT: I checked the abilities and, yeah, the titles don't fit, so I'll change 'em: *'Blaster, the Laser Wrecker' *'Pulsar, the Shifting Warper' *'Quietus, the Stealthy Assasin' *'Fyra, the Volcanic Empress' (I assume Fyra is female, if not ,then it's "Emperor") *'Voltaj, the Electric Tank' Hope You like these ones! :) P.S. Great job on Ravatron! Hero Titles Thanks! And I really like the titles for Quietus, Fyra, and Voltaj, but the titles for Pulsar and Blaster don't quite seem to fit what I had in mind. You don't have to come up with new ones though, I'm sure I can come-up with something. ;) Edit: Thanks! Those fit much better. * Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 18:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ** Last Edited: 17:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help. ;) * Posted by: Matvakama The Hellish Firebrand Hi, Connor! I recently read the new hero you have and in fact I have some ideas to waste :P *Eldrin ("eld" means "fire" in Swedish) *Flark (combination of "flame" and "spark") *Batignis (play on latin words meaning "fire") *Ustrina (in case the hero is female) (latin for "fire") *Flagro (latin for "burning" or something similar) *Mavus (combo of magma and lava) Hope you like the ideas! :) Posted by: Matvakama The Hellish Firebrand Hi, Matvakama! I really appriciate your help with the hero names! I've never been good with names anyway. I like Eldrin, but I think I'll change it to 'Eldravas'. The 'avas' part is dirived from 'Lava', but I realized that with the 'r' it sounds like 'ravas': Ravas>Ravage>Ravager + Eld (Fire) = Fire Ravager. :D * Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 02:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Message from: Evex-Wolfwing I wasn't the one who put the profanity of Zain's page. It was already there when I saw the page today. "Just the fax, ma'am. Just the fax." 23:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Evex-Wolfwing Reply to Evex-Wolfwing Sorry, my mistake. I'll fix that. * Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 23:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message from User:Zehchromium hi. --User:Zehchromium 22:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Overload, the Data-Scanner Hi Connor! That Overload guy looks pretty neat. There's just one thing I don't get. His Basic Attack shoots either a projectile or a pet? How would this actually work? *Posted by: Matvakama @ Matvakama His basic, well... it's a Pet that acts like a projectile. : It can be destroyed, like a Pet. But it deals damage on impact, like a Projectile. : It benefits from "+xx% Projectile Speed", like a Projectile. But also benefits from "+xx% Pet Health" & "+xx% Pet Damage", like a Pet. : It can receive buff & debuffs, like any other ally or pet. But it can also benefit from Projectile Modifiers (i. e. Andromeda's Passive). It in itself doesn't deal any damage at first, it has to Scan a target first. 'Scan' is a debuff. After a target is Scanned, then it will then deal Energy Damage if the target has a higher Dodge Rating, or Physical Damage if it has a higher Resist Rating. Overload has a few things I need to work-out before I post him, but I think I'll be posting Japonica first. But I'm glad you like him, he's my oldest idea. ;) * Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 00:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Zelem Hello there, I am from the Deadliest fiction wiki, a fanon wiki with battles similar to deadliest Warrior. I love spore, but I haven't played Darkspore. Anyways I wanted to use Zelem in a battle, but I don't know his weapons, could you send me his weapons and what they do, using this concept. Thanks User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 14:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww..... ah well I guess i'll use Vex or someone. Thanks anyway The new Cyber hero Hi, Connor! I saw recently your new idea. Sounds nice, honestly. =) The only thing I ask you is not naming the guy: 'the Speed-Fighter', 'cause I already used that for Cybrii (one of my own heroes). Anyway, he/she sounds very much like a melee Ravager. I also came up with some titles for the guy: *'the Grand Speeder' *'the Nitro-Menace' *'the Lightspeed Claw' *Posted by: Matvakama P.S. Any other ideas for XLR-8R of whatever he's called? @ User:Matvakama: XLR-8R Thanks, I'm glad you like him/her. (haven't decided yet) The name is an old idea of mine, that I nver got-around to using. But originally, XLR-8R (Accelerater) was a ranged support Tempest. But, its all in the works for now. I'll keep those ideas in mind though, it'll probably be awhile be fore I post him/her. *Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 18:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I bak :P I decided to buy Darkspore again. When exactly am I gonna go buy it? Idk XD there is no game like Darkspore, I love it enought o buy it a second time, even after I was banned :P I will also continue to edit the wiki and monitor everything to my fullest capabilities! ShadowRaptor101 23:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The Weapon List Hi, Connor! We may have a problem. You see, Dooweep (the guy managing the Dark Injection Mod), is currently working on a patched version of the mod, Dark Injection v6.01. I recommended him the weapon list we have on the Wiki, but it's incomplete! What my thought was, that You could ask (practically) everyone on the Wiki to contribute the list. I'm not English, so I can't contribute this much. Matvakama, November 15th, 16:23 Why thank you, User:94Connor949! ^_^ hi! startin off so I might make some tweaks. if they're yours i hopr you don't mind Lordoflightning 23:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) vex-strategy-help-lordoflightning i could use some help with the vex strategy page. help me out?Lordoflightning 23:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC)